The terms “invention,” “the invention,” “this invention” and “the present invention” used in this patent are intended to refer broadly to all of the subject matter of this patent and the patent claims below. Statements containing these terms should be understood not to limit the subject matter described herein or to limit the meaning or scope of the patent claims below. Embodiments of the invention covered by this patent are defined by the claims below, not this summary. This summary is a high-level overview of various aspects of the invention and introduces some of the concepts that are further described in the Detailed Description section below. This summary is not intended to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used in isolation to determine the scope of the claimed subject matter. The subject matter should be understood by reference to appropriate portions of the entire specification of this patent, any or all drawings and each claim.
Installation of light engines, especially for large or heavy lighting systems, may be difficult or dangerous and require multiple installers. Often times, a light engine may need to be retrofit into an existing lighting fixture, which may be mounted to a ceiling or other high structure. A single technician often cannot install a light engine alone because it may be too large, heavy, or the fixture housing is in a position that is not easily accessible. As a result, installation of a light engine, either into a new or existing fixture housing, may require multiple installers, increasing costs of installation or replacement, or requiring more time from available labor resources.
The lens compartment of many light engines may collect dust, dirt, insects, and other debris. Generally, light engines do not include barriers to the ingress of dirt, debris, and insects. Over time, these outside contaminants can collect within the lens compartment of a light engine. The light engine output is reduced, and unsightly dark spots may become visible, particularly when the light engine is in operation.